(1) Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal composition including a reactive monomer and to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display apparatus including the liquid crystal composition.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, liquid crystal display devices are classified as a twisted nematic mode liquid crystal display apparatus, an in-plane switching mode liquid crystal display apparatus, or a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display apparatus. In the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display apparatus, liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a certain direction, and the longitudinal axes of the liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned with respect to a substrate when an electric field is not applied. Thus, the vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display apparatus generally has a wide viewing angle and a large contrast ratio.
In order to align liquid crystal molecules in a certain direction, a rubbing method or a photo-aligning method have been used. In a vertical alignment mode liquid crystal display apparatus, improved methods of aligning the liquid crystal molecules in a certain direction are desired.